rockmanfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Predefinição:Listen
} |style = }|yes|border:none; background:none; color:#0A0A0A;}} }||border-left:3px solid #008A7E; border-right:3px solid #008A7E; -moz-border-radius:7px; background:#1A1A1A; color:#F0F0F0;}} }|left|float:left;}} } |textstyle = line-height:1.1em; |image = }|yes|| }| }| }}}} |text = }| } }} } |title = } |description = } |alt = } |play = } }} }| } |title = } |description = } |alt = } |play = } }}}} }| } |title = } |description = } |alt = } |play = } }}}} }| } |title = } |description = } |alt = } |play = } }}}} }| } |title = } |description = } |alt = } |play = } }}}} }| } |title = } |description = } |alt = } |play = } }}}} }| } |title = } |description = } |alt = } |play = } }}}} }| } |title = } |description = } |alt = } |play = } }}}} }| } |title = } |description = } |alt = } |play = } }}}} }| } |title = } |description = } |alt = } |play = } }}}} |below = }|yes|| }|no||''Problems listening to } } } } } } } } }|these files|this file}}? See media help.}}}} }} | |Category:Articles with hAudio microformats}} Allows audio files to be embedded in articles. It should be used for audio files that are set off from the text, like music clips or sound recordings. ''Note: Wikia's media player only supports '.ogg''' and .ovg files. Please convert .mp3's, .wav's, etc., before uploading.'' Simple usage *'filename' (Required): the pagename of the media file, without the File: (formerly Image:) prefix *'title' (Required): the title of the audio file, to be displayed. Do not use quote marks around song titles. *'description': a description of the audio file Multiple files Additional files can be embedded in an article with one template by appending a number to each parameter. Up to ten files can be included. *'filename' (Required): the pagename of the media file, without the File: (formerly Image:) prefix *'title' (Required): the title of the audio file, to be displayed. Do not use quote marks around song titles. *'alt': alt text for the image displayed for the file, for visually impaired readers; see Wikipedia:Alternative text for images. This is needed for file formats such as Ogg's .ogv format that include video as well as sound. The alt text should describe just the initial static image, not the entire video or its sound. *'description': a description of the audio file Style parameters The template also takes a number of style parameters to control its appearance: *'type': can be used to alter the image displayed at the left depending on the type of audio content being embedded. Acceptable values are sound, speech and music (default) *'header': can be used to add a header to the box. *'help': if set , suppresses the help text that normally appears at the bottom of the box. Only do this if there are other audio files on the page which do have the help link; it must be provided on at least the first file on the article. *'pos': by default the box floats to the right side of the screen. Setting this to left will cause the box to instead float on the left-hand side. *'image': define a different image. Eg }}. You can set to disable the image entirely. *'style': can be used to pass specific style instructions to the box. Setting this to float:none will anchor the box when this is convenient. Setting this to float:none; clear:none will enable the anchored box to co-exist gracefully beside another floating box. *'play#': some media files cannot be displayed inline; if this is the case set to prevent the broken inline link from displaying. *'plain': if set , removes most of the ornamentation (table border, image, and help links) to give a minimalist version. This also removes the left/right float and positioning, to allow the box to be manually positioned as desired using the (e.g., ) parameter and surrounding markup. : ''*See: Template:Listen/doc for examples.